The present disclosure relates generally to medical treatment systems, and more particularly, to abdominal treatment systems, delivery devices, and methods for treating an abdominal cavity using reduced pressure.
Depending on the medical circumstances, reduced pressure may be used for, among other things, reduced-pressure therapy to encourage granulation at a tissue site or for draining fluids at a tissue site. As used herein, unless otherwise indicated, “or” does not require mutual exclusivity. Both reduced-pressure therapy and drainage with reduced pressure often involve manifolding, or distributing, reduced pressure to the tissue site.